A portion of the disclosure of this patent document and its figures contain material subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods for predicting proactive maintenance and, more particularly, to methods and systems for predicting proactive maintenance of the Public Switched Telephone Network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most residential and business telephone customers are connected to telephone systems by copper cables and wires. These copper cables are the familiar one or more telephone lines running throughout nearly every home in the United States. Because copper cable and wire connects each home, and many businesses, to the telephone system, the Public Switched Telephone Network is composed of billions of copper cables and wires. Each of these copper cables must be maintained to provide superior telephone service to the customer.
Yet these copper cables and wires are known to deteriorate and to degrade service. Copper cable and wire suffers from exposure to ozone, summer heat, winter cold, and water. Copper cables and wires are often strung from telephone poles, buried underground, and installed within the walls and floors of buildings. This environmental exposure is acute in older buildings and neighborhoods where the telephone lines were installed twenty-five (25) to fifty (50) years ago. Copper cables and wires, in fact, are known to deteriorate at approximately twelve percent (12%) to fifteen percent (15%) per year. The public telephone system, with its billions of copper telephone lines, requires a structured, proactive maintenance plan to ensure telephone customers receive the highest quality telephone service available in the market.
Telephone service providers, however, are challenged when monitoring and tracking proactive maintenance procedures. Currently proactive maintenance is assigned, dispatched, and tracked in a manual environment. Management relies upon individual experience to determine when, and where, proactive maintenance is performed. Management recommends proactive maintenance, and management""s recommendation funnels down to supervisors. Supervisors manually write work orders describing the proactive maintenance procedures. These work orders are then assigned to field technicians. The field technician performs the proactive maintenance and then informs the supervisor. The supervisor completes a ticket describing the completed work order, and the ticket funnels back up to management. This manual process is slower than desired, and management would prefer a rapid response to customer requests.
Individual experience and style also influence proactive maintenance efforts. Some managers strongly believe in proactive maintenance. Other managers are less familiar with proactive maintenance. Telephone customers, as a result, often have differing experiences in quality and service. Some managers know immediately what copper cables and wires are operational and ready for customer use. Other managers have a backlog of repairs and require more time to learn what lines are functioning. This varied management style reduces the ability of telephone companies to execute a unified, customer service plan.
The manual environment also does not adequately prioritize proactive maintenance. A manager may often have a backlog of proactive maintenance work order. This backlog may be assigned without a focus on the core importance of customer service. A technician, for example, may be assigned to paint a graffiti-covered crossconnect box, even though some customers are without telephone service. The manual environment too easily allows technician efforts to be mistakenly assigned to lower-priority repair work.
The manual environment also hampers bulk repair efforts. Because the manual environment does not collect and track repair work, managers and technicians have little knowledge of other repair efforts. One technician may be dispatched to a location to repair a single copper cable, and the next day another technician may be dispatched to the same location to repair another copper cable. A single technician, however, could have repaired both copper cables in a single assignment. Bulk repair is especially important when we remember there may be thousands of copper cables branching from crossconnect boxes. The manual environment hinders managers from assigning and tracking bulk copper cable repairs to avoid unnecessary labor costs.
The manual environment also inadequately measures technician proficiency. Although some technicians can repair many copper cables in a few hours, other technicians may not be as efficient and may require more time. The manual environment simply counts the number of work orders a technician completed. The manual environment cannot monitor what really matters to internal customers; that is, the actual number of copper cables repaired by the technician. The manual environment, then, cannot monitor technician efficiency and cannot objectively measure technician performance. The manual environment fails to objectively reward technicians for their actual efforts.
There is, accordingly, a need in the art for methods and systems for predicting proactive maintenance of the Public Switched Telephone Network. These methods and systems will preferably monitor and track proactive maintenance procedures, reduce the influence of erratic management styles and beliefs, prioritize and assign bulk proactive maintenance procedures, and objectively measure technician proficiency.
The aforementioned problems are reduced by a Proactive Maintenance Application. The Proactive Maintenance Application comprises a system that may be implemented in a computer program. The Proactive Maintenance Application acquires information representing many different departments, disciplines, and operations. The Proactive Maintenance Application, for example, may acquire one, or more, of the following types of information: engineering information, customer information, maintenance information, service information, and even real-time process information. The Proactive Maintenance Application acquires information and then combines the information to predict and to prioritize proactive maintenance procedures. Once the Proactive Maintenance Application predicts and prioritizes the proactive maintenance procedures, the Proactive Maintenance Application may even have another feature that creates and dispatches work orders. These work orders describe the proactive maintenance procedures that should be performed. Still another optional feature assigns the work orders to a particular technician. The technician receives the work orders and performs the predicted proactive maintenance procedures.
The Proactive Maintenance Application may be utilized for one or more functions. The Proactive Maintenance Application may monitor proactive maintenance, may assign proactive maintenance, and may track proactive maintenance. Because the Proactive Maintenance Application collects information from various departments and operations, one advantage is that the Proactive Maintenance Application provides a centralized database for proactive maintenance. The Proactive Maintenance Application may also be used to monitor the condition of equipment and facilities and predict what proactive maintenance should be performed. The Proactive Maintenance Application may also generate work orders describing the predicted proactive maintenance and then track the progress and completion of the work order. The Proactive Maintenance Application may even automatically update the centralized database so that management has a complete, accurate view of equipment and facilities.
The Proactive Maintenance Application may also be utilized to assign proactive maintenance in bulk. Bulk repairs reduce labor costs and improve revenue. Because the Proactive Maintenance Application monitors information from many departments, the Proactive Maintenance Application can assign a single technician to perform many overlapping repairs. The Proactive Maintenance Application can even identify what specialized skills and equipment will be needed to complete a repair and, once identified, assign those technicians that have the needed skills and equipment. The Proactive Maintenance Application may thus advantageously reduce labor costs by reducing redundant technician dispatches. Bulk repairs also quickly provide more facilities for more customers and, thus, more revenue for the company.
It should be understood that the foregoing description of the Proactive Maintenance Application system is intended to provide an overview of the many separate inventions encompassed therein. Each of the separate inventive features of the Proactive Maintenance Application system is described in more detail below.